Last Chance
by bananasrgood
Summary: Emmett gets his dance with Bella during the wedding. This may be his last chance to make her blush. Was Tiffany in the bible? Can’t explain, just read it! Also, what has he got to say before her wedding night? One-shot….Emmett’s POV


**AN: Well this is my 1****st**** time writing from a guys pov, sooo you can definitely expect something close to the antithesis of perfect! Starts off in Breaking Dawn page 68 after the encounter with jacob and continues on after S. Meyer stops writing about Emmett and Bella's dance, on page 70. Its kinda long for a 1-shot, since added a couple of detail s. So there's not much dialogue until towards the end. Srry bout that. **

**(Disclaimer):**

**Edward:** Say it. Say it out loud!

**Me**: I don't own it, OKAY!! I don't own anything!!!

Last Chance

Emmett's POV:

I caught Bella glancing at Jasper and I from the corner of my eye. She was probably just now realizing that we were subtly present during the hilarious scene between her Jacob. Jasper who was a bit more sensitive than me, gave me a look as I tried to hide my laughter. He knew the stress that this caused the newlyweds. "Oh come _on_! You know that was funny!" Bella's puppy seemed pretty jealous about my little brother finally getting some.

"To some degree," Jasper said with a small smile. Then it was replaced with a look of concern. "Really Em, Edwards seriously conflicted."

What would have been funnier was if Jacob actually tried to kill the groom. I would have liked a little more action, and the chance to rip his head off. I looked at Bella again, catching part of her conversation with Edward. "It's over," she said."Let's not think of it again tonight." You tell him Bells. She really did look hot tonight. I actually thought that Edward would kill her, not wed her, but then again most of us did too. I had to give it to Edward though, what with his self control made of steel.

Alice pranced over to where we were standing; looking satisfied with the way the reception was going. "Can we dance?" she asked Jasper. He said nothing as he complied, knowing that Alice already knew his answer.

I searched the room for my Rose and found her chatting with Kate and Tanya from the Denali clan. We'll get our dance in later, I thought.

I made my way over to where Bella and Edward were dancing with the thought of lightening their dark mood in mind. I also really wanted to see how Bella would react if I brought up her wedding night. Edward really shouldn't worry about tonight. I'm pretty sure Jazz and I gave him enough tips, despite his reluctant attitude. Plus, it looks like Bella's been looking forward to her night plans considering the way she blabbed about it to her favorite mongrel.

"You're monopolizing the bride," I told my brother with a grin. "Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush" I howled with laughter because of the way my words made her blush faintly right then.

"Try not to embarrass her _too_ much." Edward said low enough for only me to hear, as he passed me. _I'll be easy_, I replied in my thoughts. It got annoying the way he always knew what I was up to.

I placed my hands Bella's waist and she shuffle awkwardly in dance-mode. "Wow, they were right, Bella. You really _can't _dance." She rolled her eyes whilst her arms found a spot around my neck. We just started slowly circling, similar to the way she and Jacob had.

We didn't say anything at first, then I asked, "How's married life?"

Bella smiled and answered "You tell me. I'm only a very far into it."

"It's awesome," I gazed lovingly at Rose who was still by Tanya's side conversing. "Getting to spend every day with the person you love is wonderful." She raised her eyebrows at me as my words took me out of character. "But of course, the nights are even better." I finished while she rolled her eyes again.

"I thought you were actually going to say something serious for once." She huffed.

"Serious? I can be serious. Listen to _This_: Thou who are too… serious shall liveth a…dull life therefore yee should not live thy life without amusement. Yep, that's a true quote. It was in the bible."

Bella gave me a skeptical look. "Who said _that_?"

I wasn't prepared for that question. "Er….uh….it might have been…Tiffany. Yes, um, it was her."

"No. There was no 'Tiffany' in the bible."

"You can't know that!"

"That doesn't even sound biblical!" she replied in exasperation.

I just shook my head in feigned pity. "I don't know how Edward does it. You're always in denial."

"Whatever. Your right, there was a Tiffany." Bella replied with sarcasm.

I laughed at her still-skeptical expression. "So…are you happy about how your wedding turned out?" I wanted to ditch the previous discussion. Maybe I could irritate her a little more.

"Very," her vexed mood changed. Alice who had heard with her keen senses, beamed.

"Excited about your wedding night?" I asked, suddenly.

"There is no way I'm discussing that with you."

"I know you're stubborn, but there are some things that are essential to know before you go slapping the salami."

She looked at me in horror. "NO THANKS. I'll manage." Bella said in finality.

"First of all," I ignored her words. "Do you know what goes where? Oh, and where everything is? Because some people…" I trailed off.

"I said I'm not having this discussion, and I meant it."

"Well, just so you know, you're gonna find most of what you need around the crotch areas. That's unless you guys wanna do some more complex stuff…like Rose does that thing where bends over and-"

Bella's face flushed furiously. "STOP! Emmett…_please_ shut up! I don't need your help!"

"Anyway, that's more intense stuff for experienced people. You should just start with…well you never actually confirmed that you knew how everything worked, so we can clear that up now." I cleared my throat before proceeding. "Edward's-"

"NO!" She slapped her hand over my mouth.

Brushing her hand away I said, "Hey I'm giving u my best stuff! You better listen good." I could hear the low chuckles of the other vampire. They had heard every word I had uttered. I grinned wickedly at Bella as she began to realize this too.

The she had been wearing permanently since the conversation took a turn, went a few shades darker. "I…need a break" she mumbled and stumbled off of the dance floor.

**AN: I don't think this turned out as good as I wanted it to. Emmett just has that cute/awesome edge that Stephenie Meyer portrays best! R&R, tell me what YOU think. **


End file.
